


Consequences

by refusetoshine



Series: TNG Kelvin Timeline [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Kelvin Timeline (Star Trek), Stargazer era, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: She was lying. Beverly could tell he knew that she was lying too, but she knew he wouldn’t question it.She wanted to protect him. Jean-Luc was a captain, her captain, and she was his best friend’s fiancée. She couldn’t let their little indiscretion ruin his career, even if she broke her heart in the process.A TNG Kelvin Timeline story
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jack Crusher, Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: TNG Kelvin Timeline [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this storyline and decided to write out a little more. I have some ideas of where to go from here. It’s just getting it out. As before, this is definitely a different timeline from the Prime timeline and so the characterization is a little different.

_“Shit!”_

Beverly had been suspecting it for a little while, but after rushing from sickbay for the third time that day, she’d taken her tricorder with her. The screen displayed the results she’d been dreading.

She was pregnant.

Not only was she pregnant, but Beverly knew that her husband to be was not the father. He couldn’t be. 

Beverly had been trying to avoid Jack as much as possible for the past few weeks, ever since that night on the bridge. She’d found comfort in the arms of someone else. 

Now it was time to face the consequences.

——

When Jack left to cover the night shift, Beverly took her usual path from their quarters to Jean-Luc’s. She rang the chime hesitantly.

The door slid open and there he was. He had a smile on his face that he seemed to reserve only for her. It never failed to give Beverly the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Tonight, those butterflies just added to her already worried state.

“Come in.”

She walked past Jean-Luc and into the quarters. He went to give her a kiss but she stopped him.

“Jean-Luc, we need to talk,” she said quietly.

His smile turned to a look of concern. Already she could feel her heart starting to crack.

“I’m marrying Jack,” she stated.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m marrying Jack,” she repeated, “I have to.” 

Beverly could almost see the gears turning in Jean-Luc’s head as he tried to process what she wasn’t saying outright. The gears clicked into place and she saw a look of comprehension.

“Is it mine?” he asked softly.

“No.”

She was lying. Beverly could tell he knew that she was lying too, but she knew he wouldn’t question it. 

She wanted to protect him. Jean-Luc was a captain, her captain, and she was his best friend’s fiancée. She couldn’t let their little indiscretion ruin his career, even if she broke her heart in the process. 

Beverly leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. She tried not to look at his sad expression because she knew it would completely break her apart.

“I should go.”

She got up and walked out the door. When it closed, the tears started to form.

“I’m sorry Jean-Luc,” she whispered just outside the door.

——

Two weeks later, Beverly donned a white dress and married Jack on his family’s property while the _Stargazer_ was docked at McKinley. As the officiant spoke the old line of asking for objections, Beverly looked right at Jean-Luc. He was looking right back at her. Nobody else seemed to notice.

Two months later, Beverly was in sickbay when Jack’s cold lifeless body was brought in. He had been sent to repair a warp nacelle and it had exploded on him. She looked up from her husband’s burnt visage to see Jean-Luc’s haunted one. 

Two days later, she left her resignation letter in Jean-Luc’s ready room and took a shuttle to Caldos.


End file.
